Think Twice
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: One-Shot "Maybe the 'I love ya's' weren't as deep as he'd like them to be, but it was the thought that counted. If Rin said that she loved him, then she did. It was a simple as that. Right?" One-sided Len/Rin; minor Rin/Gakupo. R


**A/N : I've been in a Rin/Len mood lately. Why not a one-shot?**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
Think Twice—Eve 6_

* * *

Rin and Len. Len and Rin. Len loved Rin and Rin loved Len. They were, quite literally, made for each other. Really, and truly, were.

She was just amazing. If he could, Len would just _watch _her all day, no matter how creepy that sounded. She was always so happy and energetic and friendly. She was just so perfect. He was _in _love with her, but that was obvious. And she loved him, too.

Right?

She says that she does, at least. Maybe the _I love ya's _weren't as deep as he'd like them to be, but it was the thought that counted. If Rin said that she loved him, then she did. It was a simple as that.

But... something was just weird with her lately.

Rin started coming home real late all the time. Len wasn't that worried about her at first though. _I've just been busy. It's no big deal, okay? _Okay, Rin. Whatever you say.

Late started being not at all, and that was when Len allowed himself to fret. Did she not want to be with him anymore? Or was she truly busy? Was she working on a new song? If so, why hasn't she told him about it (or asked him to sing with her)?

So, one day, he decided to follow her. To see whatever she was doing. He was looking out for her, he told himself. But he was surprised when he came to Kamui Gakupo's house.

The older man and wiggled his way into their group, and Len never really had a problem with him. He was polite, if a little quite, and everyone welcomed them.

Especially Rin, now that he thought about it.

At this point, he decided he didn't really want to see what they were doing. It was probably some song they were assigned with.

That night, Rin came home. And she was intoxicated.

_No worries_, she slurred, throwing an arm around him and pulling him close for a hug. _Love you, nee-chan_, she'd hiccup, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek before stumbling up the stairs, the slam of her bedroom door alerting him that she'd made it.

Len didn't understand, though. Why would she be getting drunk with Gakupo? She was his sweet, innocent Rin. His one and only.

In the morning, he asked her about the previous night and she blushed. _I-I really like him, Len_, she confessed, giggling.

His chest hurt and he didn't have a response. His heart seemed like it was burning to ash, infecting his blood with the pollution and making it harder to think and breath. _Are you okay? You look sick_.

He just assured her he was fine, and told her some lie about having to go out and get something. Really, he just needed some air.

How dare that man waltz in and take _his, _Len's, girl?

He wanted revenge.

Or maybe some time to cool down.

* * *

_When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down_

* * *

When Len got back home, _he _was there, sitting on their couch and laughing with Rin. As if she was _his_.

But Len just smiled, going through the motions of a good host, when all he wanted to do was kick him out. But he couldn't because Rin wanted him there, and Gakupo had obviously fallen for her charm as Len had years ago.

So, again, he was driven out of his own house, telling Rin he had forgotten something outside. She fell for it (she was a little distracted). _Hurry back! _she called after him. He just waved.

Len didn't stop when he got outside, though. He started running. Not enough, not far enough. He needed to be _away_. Just by being in Rin's proximity was messing with his thinking.

It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair.

He needed time, and he needed it now.

* * *

_Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please_

* * *

She was crying.

Len told himself he didn't care. That he had to do this, no matter how much it hurt her. Or him.

When she was ready for him, he'd come back, he'd told her. She didn't understand. She just looked up with him with watery eyes, pulling him by his arm to the couch (where that bastard had been yesterday, no doubt) and forced him to sit.

Hugging him, she whispered, _Please, Len? I-I promise I'll be... better. I'll come home every night and we'll eat dinner and watch movies and play video games. Yeah? That sounds good, right?_ He didn't budge though, and Rin only sobbed harder.

_Please! _She was begging now. _Stay, I need you!_

Not in the way he needed her, though.

So, with a kiss on the forehead, he stood, grabbing his bags and walking out the door, only giving her a fleeting glance back to see her with her head buried in her hands. Crying.

For him.

The thought shouldn't have made him as happy as it did.

* * *

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
__Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

* * *

**A/N : So? How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Review!**


End file.
